Of Laws, Criminals and Enemies
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: Nicole Potter and Draco Malfoy are two people who are destined to never get along, never mind work together. But what happens when their forced to work together for six months on the biggest Criminal case of their lives...Will they kill each other, or will they discover something else...(please give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – All known characters and the Harry Potter world belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I am simply playing with them and adding my own characters and places.**

* * *

Nicole Potter decided that today was one of those days that she wished she had stayed in bed. Firstly she had woken up nearly twenty minutes late for work due to her alarm clock giving up the ghost and not working, then once she was dressed and ready she learnt she had lost her keys and after turning her house and up down, uplifting all her furniture, disrupting her cat familiar Lynx did she find that her keys were on the hook next to the front door, which they were not when she first looked. Once she left her house and was running towards her work, she only lived ten minutes away did her day get ultimately worse. It had rained the night before so there was puddles next to the pavement and once wanker of a driver decided it was a good idea to splash through the nearest one to Nicole at top speed leaving her drenched, shivering and in one pissed off mood as she walked through the door to her department.

"You do realise you're late" a voice drawls, a voice Nicole would rather hear screaming in pain "And you're wet. What's the point of being a witch if you can't even do the simplest spells?"

Nicole looks up from where she was hanging her coat and sees the bane of her existence and the biggest pain in the ass wizard Nicole had ever known, Draco Malfoy. He was leant against the wall with his ankles and arms crossed, his typical holier-than-though smirk on his face and his grey eyes looking at Nicole's wet clothes as though they are the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Nicole notices he's wearing his typical black slacks and black shirt combo and black shoes that cost more than Nicole's rent.

"Fuck off Malfoy"

His smirk grows as Nicole shoves past him and walks into her office slamming the door. Once she hears the bang she throws her wet bag onto her table before digging inside it for her wand to dry off her clothes. Her whole mood now a whole lot worse since she saw him.

Their rivalry wasn't a typical office rivalry, no the two of them had been enemies/rivals since attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they were eleven. Nicole's twin brother Harry had forgone the offer of friendship Malfoy had offered Harry on the school train at the start of their first year. Since that day Malfoy hated Harry and anyone who called him friend and in Nicole's case brother.

Nicole and Malfoy's rivalry was different to that of Malfoy and Harry's, Harry wasn't the type of person who hexed people in the hallways or in any open area simply because of something his enemy said. Nicole though was someone who didn't really give a shit and hexed Malfoy and his cronies at any opportunity resulting in plenty of detentions and nearly being expelled from school five times.

During the war Malfoy was on the dark side and Nicole on the light which added to their rivalry as Malfoy's father killed a lot of Nicole's friends under the orders of a madman. Though Nicole had to give Malfoy credit as unlike his father, Draco didn't kill anyone, well not that Nicole or the whole Wizarding world as a whole knows.

After the war Nicole and Draco came to work for the same Criminal Justice firm and their rivalry started up all over again. Though Nicole thought that had a lot to do with the fact that Nicole defended the public against Lucius Malfoy and not only sentenced him to a life sentence in Azkaban for being a death eater but also for twelve other injustices.

Since that trial Nicole and Malfoy has since tried to outdo each other with each case the two of them undertake, In the office the two of them trade insults at every turn and more than once the their other co-workers have had to step in and physically separate the two of them.

"Nikki"

At the voice above her Nicole is pulled from her thoughts to see that she was now sat at her desk and was currently finishing up her paperwork from her latest trial. Her brother had always said she just goes with the flow once she was lost in her thoughts. She looks up to see her boss, Mr Jenkins smiling kindly from her doorway. He was an old-ish man, had a large belly that hung dangerously low over his trousers pulling his shirt tight over his chest. His head was bald and his face was covered in more wrinkles than smooth skin but you could still see his kind brown eyes, kind but once on a case they were hard as steel.

"Yes boss" she replies

Mr Jenkins walks in and settles into one of the comfortable high top chairs in front of Nicole's desk and looks at her life a father would. If she put much thought into it, the look reminded her of her school Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr Malfoy told me you were late?"

"I was" Nikki nods "I didn't have the best of mornings"

"I can see" he comments noting the puddle on the floor "I'm not going to tell you off as this is the first time you've been late. But don't make it a normal occurrence"

"I won't sir"

Nicole notices Mr Jenkins begin to worry his hands and takes a deep breath before asking a question that she knows she isn't going to like the answer to.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me sir?" She asks

"Yes" he nods and stands up and walks towards the door pulling it open "MR MALFOY GET IN HERE"

Nicole watches as Malfoy struts into her office behind Mr Jenkins and sits in the free chair behind her desk as Mr Jenkins shuts the door and then returns to his seat.

"Right so I know the two of you do not get along"

"That's an understatement" Nicole murmurs quietly earning a glare from Malfoy and an unconcealed smirk from Mr Jenkins

"But I need the two of you to try and put aside your differences because from tomorrow until the end of the case the two of you will be working together"

"WHY?"

"NO"

Malfoy and Nicole shout simultaneously before looking at each other with wide eyes and then back at Mr Jenkins as though he has grown a second head. The thought of the two of them working together was like saying you wanted third world war to break out because that is exactly what is going to happen.

"The two of you are the best criminal lawyers I have and this case is probably the biggest this company has ever had. And not to mention the one case that could catapult the two of you to the top of the criminal justice chain and never be doubted about your abilities again"

"Yes but still" Nicole starts

"I refuse to work with her" Malfoy growls

"Tough shit" Mr Jenkins smirks "The two of you are and will work together. If not Mr Malfoy you will stay a low level Criminal Justice lawyer and watch as Miss Potter here excels"

"Not happening" he growls and Nicole tries her hardest to hide her smirk

If there was any way to make a man co-operative then it was to simply tell them to sit back and watch a woman do better. Hurt their ego and they will do whatever you say to fix it. Women might be more recognised in the higher standings of society but to some men, Malfoy included, women belong nowhere near the high paying jobs but instead at home playing wife and raising the kids.

"So will you two work together?" Mr Jenkins asks with the patience that comes with working with younger people for too many years to count

"How long is the case?" Nicole asks before Malfoy can open his mouth and spew out some more bullshit

"Well this is the fun bit"

Against their better judgement Malfoy and Nicole share an identical look, a look that reads 'oh shit'.

"Yes" Malfoy drawls impatiently

"The two of you need to build your case, your defence, find your witnesses and get them to write down their statements"

"Basically build the whole fucking case" Nicole sighs running a stressed hand through her still damp and curling hair

"Great, just fucking great" Malfoy curses standing up and begins to pace Nicole's office

"I wouldn't have given the two of you the case if i didn't think you could do it" Mr Jenkins states "As i said before the two of you are the best this company has ever had"

"Big fucking ho-ha if we are the best" Malfoy growls spinning on his feet knocking over the lamp on the end of Nicole's desk "We have to build the case, which means more time together than neither of us want in the first place"

"What's the time frame?" Nicole asks cutting Malfoy off resulting in his ice cold glare to be turned on to her

"About six months give or take the co-operation between the two of you"

"FUCKING AWESOME"

Nicole and Mr Jenkins watch as Malfoy walks towards the door throwing the door open, the wood of it groaning as it slams against the wall and stalks over to his own office, throwing open and slamming his own door.

"I'll deal with him"

Mr Jenkins stands up and follows the path Malfoy made shutting the door a lot quieter. Nicole watches absentminded, her whole mind focused on what was soon not only a bad day but was quick becoming a bad week and it was only fucking Monday.

Just fucking brilliant.

* * *

**END NOTE – Yep another Harry Potter Fanfic which I hope is different to my other one in many ways. This is again a short chapter but I promise, and stick to it by the way, that I will make the next chapters a whole lot longer.**

**As usual, I would love if you guys could review and let me know what you think. So please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**

What was that asshole thinking pairing me with that bitch?

It was bad enough he had to share the same building space as her, the only reprieve being that they had separate offices now the old man thought it was a good idea to throw the two of them together and expect them to work together. Yeah fucking right and Voldermort is alive and working as a priest in a local nunnery.

Draco was practically seething as he dropped his lean frame down into his comfortable, high back chair behind his desk. His hands gripping the wood to near splinters as he tries to calm himself down, after all he knew he was going to get a whole lot angrier over the next six months.

Just as his breathing evens out and his hold on the wood starts to slacken his door opens and in walks the old man who had just fucked everything up.

"You are working with her Malfoy, no fucking arguments"

"I don't want to work with the bitch" Draco spits "She doesn't even know what she's doing"

Okay Draco had to admit even that was a low blow, in the five years she had worked here she hadn't lost a case but that was totally beside the point, she just didn't deserve to work on the big cases, she just didn't.

"You know fine well that she knows what she is doing Malfoy"

Draco looks up as Mr Jenkins's tone becomes a whole lot darker, if he was a normal man he would have shrunk back into his chair and submitted but he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't submit.

"You just wish she'd fuck you" Draco leers a sinister smirk coating his lips "You do stare after her ass as she walks past enough"

Again Draco know this was a low blow as he himself admits, begrudgingly mind you, that he has stared after Potter's ass as she walks past, he couldn't help it with the tight skirts and trousers she wears, he was a red blooded male after all. It would take a fucking blind man not to notice she had one hell of a body. Draco summarised that it was down to her previous training as a chaser at school and some other routine she had taken up since leaving school.

"And so do you" Jenkins smirks "Now quit with your fucking temper tantrum, deal with your shit and work with Potter tomorrow. If you want to be noticed in the criminal law world, oh and the whole Wizarding world after the spectacle that was your father I suggest you work with Potter. After all she was the one who destroyed your family name"

"You want me to use her to clear my family name" Draco summarises

"No I don't" Jenkins replies shaking his head and looking at Draco as though he was a child who has just asked if the sky was blue "Potter and yourself are both well on your way to making a name for yourselves. I suggest you use each other to get there. You want to use Potter to clear your name and trust me if she finds out your doing that, she'll destroy you"

Draco nods as that was the truth, unlike her brother Nicole Potter knew nearly every spell going; even some Draco had heard she created herself. If she'd put her mind to it she could of knocked Hermione Granger off her pedestal of being the brightest witch of their year. But another way Nicole was different from her brother was you knew Boy wonder was after you but Nicole would get you in a way that you didn't know that the reason you now sprouted boils in unhealthy places was due to an insult you threw at her three weeks prior. She was a planner and knew how to get you without your knowledge.

"Now you and Potter have the rest of the day off but I expect the two of you in early tomorrow"

Draco again nods and Jenkins walks from the room leaving Draco to his thoughts. He sighs before grabbing his briefcase from the floor and checks he has some papers to work on at home. Once he has he collects his coat and walks from his office to the elevator. His impatience grows as he sees the female bane of his existence stood waiting for the elevator too.

"I'm not going to combust no matter how much you glare at me ferret"

He growls at the nickname her stupid friends give him and looks to see a smirk worthy of himself on her cupid bow mouth before she walks into the elevator. He follows her in and stands at the opposite end of the elevator not wanting to stand within five feet of her.

"I don't stink you know" she drawls "Though you do"

"What are you on about" he snarls back deciding to bite to her bait as the elevator stops on the ground floor

She turns to look at him, that same blasted smirk on her face "You smell like a street corner whore"

He watches as she walks over to Apparation point and smirks at him over her shoulder one last time before disappearing.

_That woman is going to be the death of me_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nicole walks away from Malfoy and throw one last smirk over her shoulder before Apparating home, considering how her day had started and pretty much concluded Nicole had decided that riling him up was her only way to getting some entertainment in her bleak day and as per usual Malfoy provided it without question.

"You're amused"

She smiles at her roommate and best friend Hermione Granger as she Apparates into their shared living room and sees her sat on the sofa with a hot cup of tea in her hands a book open on her lap.

"Malfoy" Nik shrugs causing a laugh to erupt from Hermione's lips

"Usual then"

Nicole nods and drops into the chair near the fire after disposing of her coat, as she does she remembers a question she had for her lovely roommate

"Do you want to inform me Why was there anti-Apparation wards up this morning"

"Oh did I forget to lower them. I was avoiding Ron and I disabled Apparation access so he wouldn't bother me" Hermione states, embarrassment flush on her face

"They helped me to be late for work this morning"

Hermione blushes to the roots of her hair "So sorry Nik"

"Trust me that wasn't the start of my bad day" Nik sighs "I'll tell you once I've gotten changed and gotten a drink"

"You get changed, I'll make the drink"

Nicole nods and heads up to her room, groaning as she sees the mess she left this morning and grabs her wand from the waistband of her skirt and waves it watching as her clothes return to their rightful places. She locates a pair of yoga pants and a top she believed belonged to Fred Weasley at one point before she stole it and gets changed, throwing her old clothes into the hamper less she feel Hermione's wrath.

Nicole heads back downstairs and into the living room settling into the chair and thanks Hermione as she sees her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"So why has your day been so bad?" Hermione coaxes

Nicole launches into the story of her bad day right up to the part where she has to work with Malfoy and Hermione breaks her silence.

"You have to work with the ferret for the next six months"

"Yep" Nicole sighs

"Merlin help you" Hermione sighs "I mean you and Malfoy hated each other almost as much as Malfoy hated Harry"

"I think he hated me more because of who my brother was. Though I did notice in school he wouldn't say anything towards me unless Harry was there"

"Still Nikki, you now have to work with him for six months and not kill him" Hermione sighs running a hand through her large bushy mane she calls her hair

"Yep and he thinks I don't know what I'm doing"

"He said that" Hermione gasps

"Not to my face" Nicole smirks "As I was leaving to come home I overheard him telling Jenkins that and how Jenkins wishes I'd fuck him, mind you these are Malfoy's words"

"I'm surprised you didn't walk in the room and hex the balls of Malfoy"

"I was tempted but if I want to keep my job I have to play fucking nice"

"Merlin help you" Hermione repeats

"Anyway enough of my drama, why are you avoiding Ronald now"

"It's a long story"

"I've got the rest of the day off" Nicole smirks

As Hermione begins her story on how Ronald had pissed her off this time and how Harry had simply taken his side without question Nicole can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. See since the four of them had started Hogwarts they were all fast friends but it was always Hermione and Ron that didn't see eye to eye on certain things.

Which left the siblings either in the middle or not wanting anything to do with it and just kept well away from it or Harry took Ron's side and Nikki took Hermione's. It was just the way the four of them worked and it would probably be the way the four of them worked when they are all old and grey and sitting in their Wheelchairs on a front porch somewhere.

Yes Nicole did the sister thing and took Harry's side without question but when it came to their friends then Nikki didn't take her brothers side as normally, okay all the time Ron was in the wrong and Hermione wasn't. After all unlike Ron Hermione would admit she was wrong, Ron never would. You'd have about as much hope of asking Severus Snape to where a pink tutu and dance in Diagon Alley.

"So as usual he's suffering mummy sickness" Nicole says sipping her tea "He wants to live on his own and take your relationship to the next level but is having problems letting go of mummy's apron strings"

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that" Hermione sighs and Nicole laughs

"Hence why I'm you're best girlfriend darling"

Hermione laughs and Nicole smiles before settling down further into her chair letting the warmth from the fire spread over her tired and cold bones, the rain water this morning had chilled her to the bone and no matter how strong of a heating spell she cast she couldn't get the cold out of her bones.

"How come you're not at work?" Nicole asks realizing something.

Normally Hermione is the first one out the door in the morning and the last one out, her job in the Ministry apparently being really stressful (Nicole never asks too much about Hermione's job unless she has about four hours spare).

"Sick day" Hermione blushes

"Hermione Jean Granger, since when do you throw a fake sick day"

"Since now" she replies returning Nicole's smirk "Ron will know where to find me and I just can't stand to see his face yet"

"Girl you need to ever rein that boy in or move the fuck on. For god sake we're all twenty-three not fifteen"

"I know, I know it's just sometimes I don't know what I want"

"How about on Friday we all go out for a girl's night, Ginny has been on my back lately for one and we can get Hannah (Abbott soon to be Longbottom), Luna involved and we can just have a fun night out"

"Nik…"

"Hermione when was the last time we went out, oh yeah for my birthday last year, which was in fucking July, it is now March. We need a night out and we are going to have one, no arguments"

"But…"

"Do you want me to get Ginny on to your case?"

"No" Hermione replies quickly shaking her head.

The two friends launch into stories of all the times Ginny has persuaded them to do things that had recently said no to. All thoughts of Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley forgotten for the moment though Nicole knows that so won't be the case in a few days' time, starting tomorrow when she has to see the prick again and begin work on their case.

* * *

**END NOTE – First time I've ever wrote in someone else's point of view. SO what do you think, should I include more Malfoy POV in later chapters. It's a bit longer and I promise I will TRY and make the rest of the chapters longer.**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
